Caricias en la cabeza
by deankeen
Summary: Cuando Zenitsu se sentía triste, Tanjirou le acariciaba la cabeza. Cuando Zenitsu se sentía asustado, Tanjirou le acariciaba la cabeza. Cuando Zenitsu lo necesitaba, Tanjirou le acariciaba la cabeza. Y cuando eso pasaba, Zenitsu ya no se sentía vacío.


Zenitsu podría ser todo lo contrario a lo que aspiraba ser, y sus constantes ataques de pánico eran una demostración real de toda la frustración interior que la mayoría del tiempo sentía. Era como si quisiera cambiar pero aún así no lo hacía, sintiendo un vacío que no hallaba con qué llenarlo.  
Y pretendía, actuaba cuando buscaba a cualquier hermosa chica que conocía. Se disfrazaba bajo esa máscara de constante cobardía que mostraba desde el inicio de su camino siendo cazador de demonios.

Así era Zenitsu Agatsuma.

Su listado de pésima suerte que había empezado desde la deuda que esa chica le dejó quedó congelado en aquel día cuando gracias a su actuar, conoció a un maravilloso sonido.  
Era un sonido amable, que le dieron ganas de llorar. Un sonido que parecía ser translúcido, único en toda la extensión de la palabra; como si unos hermosos pájaros cantaran una sonata dulce en un amanecer. Se sentía fresco, pleno y de alguna forma le daba seguridad.

Le hacía sentir confiado, que podía creer en él.  
Cuando Zenitsu estaba abatido por culpa de su enorme inseguridad, ese sonido, llamado Tanjirou Kamado, le acariciaba la cabeza.

_"Lo hacía con mis hermanos para hacerlos sentir mejor" _le había dicho muy escuetamente la primera vez que lo hizo.

Cuando estaba asustado por tener que enfrentar a un horrible demonio que podía asesinarlo sin piedad, Tanjirou le acariciaba la cabeza.

_"Pensé que te tranquilizaría"_ le dijo una noche con honestidad.

Cuando por alguna razón Zenitsu simplemente necesitaba un poco de calor, o quizá algo que compañía, Tanjirou venía a su lado instantáneamente y le acariciaba la cabeza.

_"Quería que no te sintieras triste"_ le confesó con sus ojos llenos de amabilidad.

Después de las primeras veces, Tanjirou no siguió diciendo el por qué lo hacía. Parecía que supiera lo que el corazón de Zenitsu anhelaba, y venía a él tal como si fuera una clase de salvador que alimentaba de un manantial infinito al desierto que el rubio tenía en lo profundo de su ser. Cuando Tanjirou le acariciaba la cabeza ya no se sentía vacío. Zenitsu no lo sabía, o quizá no podía escuchar el secreto guardado a través de los latidos apacibles del humilde corazón del cazador de demonios con cabellos burdeos.

Un secreto que no sería tan secreto si Zenitsu prestaba la suficiente atención.

Un secreto que Tanjirou nunca tuvo la intención de ocultar, pero que demostraba cada vez que le acariciaba la cabeza. Así fue muchos días, muchas noches.

Era ya como una costumbre entre los dos, a lo cual se habían habituado. Llego un punto en el que Zenitsu sólo tenía que agachar la cabeza y Tanjirou silenciosamente daría suaves toques entre las hebras rubias en forma automática.

Las estaciones pasarían y la costumbre quedaría, o eso pensaba Zenitsu, hasta que un día Tanjirou dejó de acariciarle la cabeza.

La mirada color miel preguntaba silenciosamente el porqué. Pudo hacer una de sus interpretaciones, donde reclamaba la razón de que la "tradición" haya terminado para después golpear el pecho de Tanjirou con su puño, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse en silencio mientras le observaba.

Su corazón latía desbocado, aún sin comprenderlo. Quizá muy dentro de él las caricias en su cabeza eran un sinónimo de alegría.

—Siempre quise que dejaras de emanar ese aroma tan apagado y amargo. Tu verdadero olor me recuerda a los campos cítricos, con las naranjas dulces, apetitosas y suaves —comienza de repente el chico de aretes de hanafuda —. Cuando estás feliz es como tener la primavera en mis manos.

Su voz estaba quebrada, tal como si se sintiera verdaderamente avergonzado y, a pesar de aquello, junto con el peso que llevaba el haber dicho esas palabras, Tanjirou le miraba a los ojos. Había tomado el valor de decir lo que Zenitsu aún no había logrado descifrar detrás del silbido armonioso que sus latidos gritaban.

—Quiero que sea así siempre —decía en alguna forma de súplica —. Pero es demasiado. Ya no puedo acariciarte la cabeza, lo siento.

Se reverencia, mientras las mejillas se tintaban del color de las amapolas.

Zenitsu sólo tardó unos segundos en entenderlo, en por fin entenderlo después de meses. El sonido de los pájaros en el fuerte corazón de Tanjirou Kamado se oían con bastante claridad. Trinaban de nuevo, pero era diferente a cuando se levantaba o estaba en batalla. Era el mismo cantar cuando le acariciaba la cabeza, pero en un tono más fuerte.

¿Acaso eso significaba...?

—¡Yo quisiera que lo siguieras haciendo, Tanjirou! —dijo en un tono innecesariamente alto, casi como si compitiera con el cantar de las aves.

Con sus ojos acuosos y sus mejillas infladas se hallaba haciendo otra de esas actuaciones que siempre hacía. Y sonaba a un niño egoísta, lo hacía, pero sus emociones le estaban ganando de nuevo.

—¡Si no lo haces moriré y será tu culpa! No puedes hacer eso todos los días y de repente dejar de hacerlo ¡Es muy cruel! —le señaló con los ojos llorosos.

¿Tan necesitado estaba de ese calor familiar que emitían aquellas manos callosas cuando acariciaba su desordenado cabello? ¿Tanto anhelaba sentir el trinar armonioso de la aves en el corazón de Tanjirou cuando estaban cerca?

Y el contrario sólo limito a reírse. Una magnífica tonada que era música para los oídos de Zenitsu.

—¿Sí sabes que no sólo quiero acariciarte la cabeza? —se acerca con precaución. En su voz no había malicia alguna ni tampoco una mala intención; era una verdad tan transparente como el agua de las montañas.

Y su corazón emitía el sonido de nuevo. Ese ritmo tan único e irrepetible que Zenitsu quisiera oír siempre y del cual jamás podría cansarse.

Zenitsu tenía ahora también el rostro enrojecido y las manos le comenzaron a temblar. Ya no podía hablar, y se quedó estático en donde se hallaba. Su mirada no se fue de Tanjirou.

El silencio comenzó a reinar el lugar en donde se hallaban y el chico de mirada amable no vio otra alternativa más que acercarce. Quedó tan cerca que sus respiraciones podrían acompasarse y comunicarse de manera intermitente.

Las manos callosas parecieron tener la intención de realizar la acción que Zenitsu esperaba pero al final su cabeza nunca recibió aquellas manos. En su lugar fue su mejilla.

La caricia no fue como todas las veces que lo hizo con anterioridad. Era tan suave, tan delicada como si se fuese a evaporar en el aire. Era tan efímero que Zenitsu juraría que al momento de que Tanjirou quitara aquellos dedos cálidos la sensación se desvanecería como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Era un toque tan íntimo que casi sería pecado que alguien más lo presenciara.

El chico de cabellos rubios sonrió un poco.

Efectivamente ya no habría más caricias en su cabeza como antes, pero ya no importaba demasiado.


End file.
